Hyper Ressha
The is the personal mecha of Hyper ToQ 1gou in Ressha Sentai ToQger, as well as the headquarters of the Rainbow Line President. Overview The "Hyper Ressha" is composed of two parts: a smaller streamlined ToQ Ressha and a giant tank locomotive. While it is normally the headquarters of the President, it can be used for combat against the Shadow Line when permission is granted, then it is piloted by a Hyper ToQger. It can use its lasers cannons at its side to attack, and its giant size allows for ramming speed. This gigantic train also serves as the station for the ToQ Ressha and ToQgers, dubbed the Hyper Ressha Terminal. Baron Nero claims the terminal is the Rainbow Line's equivalent to the Shadow Line's Castle Terminal. is the transformed form of Hyper Ressha that carries the five main resshas of the ToQgers, as well as the components of Diesel-Oh, Build Ressha, Fire Ressha, Police Ressha, Drill Ressha and Shield Ressha on extensions to the side of the main terminal. Hyper ToQRessha.png|Hyper Ressha (Toq Ressha) still_hyperterminal.png|Hyper Ressha Terminal (CGI) Hyper Ressha Terminal (Without Trains).png|Hyper Ressha Terminal (Without Trains) Term.png|Hyper Ressha Terminal (With Trains) Toqhyperresshacockpit.jpg|Hyper Ressha Cockpit History to be added Hyper Ressha Henkei Hyper Ressha TeiOh is the Mecha Form of the two Hyper Ressha components. Hyper Ressha TeiOh is armed with blaster cannons in its fingers called the . As its hands are immobile, Hyper Ressha TeiOh uses karate chops when engaging enemies in close range combat. It's finishing move is the , a triple red and gold energy beam fired from its hands and chest designs put side-to-side. Appearances: 'ToQger Episodes 32-34, 37, 40-41. Hyper Ressha Gattai ToQ Rainbow is the largest and most powerful combination the ToQgers have in their arsenal, towering over all but the largest of opponents. It utilizes the energy of the 13 ToQ Ressha as well as the power of the Hyper Ressha, being called the strongest weapon in the ToQger's arsenal. Its extremely large size makes most attacks ineffective as it marches through, easily towering over Kuliner robos, even those of the Generals. What was originally Hyper Ressha TeiOh's arms are mounted on its ankles, but they can be transferred onto ToQ Rainbow's forearms to form the arm mounted or grow into the arm swords which it uses for its attack. ToQ Rainbow's finisher is the , an energized double slash with the Rainbow Blades. In Kyoryuger vs ToQger, Gigant Kyoryuzin and ToQ Rainbow, following their suit of exchanging Zyudenchi and ToQ Ressha, do so in the finisher Hyper Gigant Imagination. Bragigas enters Gigant Formation as the Zyudenchi and ToQ Ressha exchange positions and fires the ToQ Ressha as Gigant Kyoryuzin and Zyudenchi-filled ToQ Rainbow stand behind it. Appearances: 'ToQger Episodes 35-36, 38, 41. Toqrainbowcockpit.jpg|ToQ Rainbow Cockpit ToQRainbow with Claws.png|ToQ Rainbow with Rainbow Blades. 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|ToQ Rainbow helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King ToQ Ressha - This ToQ Ressha enables a ToQger to enter Hyper Mode and is used as ammo for the Daikaiten Cannon. It also summons the Support Ressha, Hyper Ressha. Notes *This Ressha has similar capabilities with the KingLiner in Kamen Rider Den-O; having a train and a terminal form and also serves as the headquarters for the main mentor of the allies (Station Manager of Den-O & Rainbow Line's President of ToQger). **Coincidentally, both series cross-over at the movie, Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. **It is also similar to the DekaBase in this manner, as well as its ability to transform into a One-Mecha Robo. ***Following its similarities with DekaBase Robo, both Mechs have "finger guns" that are used for ranged attacks, require the permission of the highest authority to utilize in combat, and their finishers are a giant beam of energy from the chest, although with HRTO it also adds the hands in. *The Hyper Ressha in train form is similar to the 2-6-4 C11 tank loco on Japanese railways, as it has smoke deflectors and the same wheel arrangement. *ToQ Rainbow is at present the tallest train-themed mecha in all of Super Sentai, beating the previous largest, Grand Liner, by 8 meters. *The Hyper Ressha is the first shared Sentai Power Up since the Secret Analysis Case Inromaru and the Kyoryu Disk from the 33rd Super Sentai Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. **It has the biggest similarities with the Kyoryu Disk as both add the descriptor "Hyper" to the beginning of the name of the Ranger that uses it. *Opposite to Build DaiOh, Hyper Ressha TeiOh is dubbed "henkei" as opt to "gettai", even when both Mech sets consist of two trains. External Links *TV Asahi's page on Hyper Ressha *TV Asahi's page on Hyper Ressha TeiOh Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Mecha (ToQger) Category:Train Mecha Category:ToQ Ressha